He is not one of us!
by Madame Gaston 24
Summary: When Otis meets his half brother Foxy he's unsure what to make of him, will Foxy be able to fit into the original mold of the firefly family?
1. chapter 1

Otis glared over the banister at the stranger stood in the open doorway, it was dark outside and pouring with rain. Otis didn't like new people, he didn't trust them, especially men! The man nervously ran his hand through his wet, shoulder length, mousey brown hair. He could tell the man was trying to act cool and confident but his nerves were showing, Otis had always been excellent at reading people's body language. It was one of the many things he had to learn living on the street.

Today was an important day for Foxy, it was the first time meeting his mother and the rest of his family. She hadn't seen him since he was a baby. Eve had left him with his father when he had barely been born , it had broken her heart to leave him . But she knew that she would never be able to give him the life he deserved being a single mum and prostitute.

But now that he was older, his behaviour was getting out of control. His father could no longer control Foxys' anger issues, violent behaviour and weed addiction. So he had no choice but to track down Eve and reunite her with her SON, hoping that she would now take him in.

The stranger followed Mother Firefly into the lounge, Otis wondered what was going on but was too skittish of new people to find out. Suddenly he cringed as he heard Eve's ear piercing, high pitched yell telling Otis to get in there. He loved his new mother so much, but he hated the way she yelled. His gut was telling him to run upstairs and shut himself in his study and avoid the unwanted visitor, but he knew if he did that she'd only go and get him and drag him downstairs by his ear, so begrudgingly he went down.

Otis walked into the lounge to see all the family turn around to look at him, Otis frowned with confusion wondering what the hell was going on.

"Oh Otis" Mother Firefly cooed "I'm so glad you came down and joined us" Otis scoffed, he loved how his mum made it sound like he had a choice when she told him to do something.

"There's someone I want you to meet" Eve said taking Otis's hand. The man turned around from looking at some orniments on a shelf and grinned at him, a big cheesy grin that caused dimples on his cheeks. Otis glared at him wondering who he was and what the hell he was doing here.

"Otis... This is Foxy Coltrane you're new brother"

"He's no brother of mine" Otis growled "What's he doing here?" This caused Foxy to scowl back.

"He's staying with us now Otis, he's family" Eve said calmly.

"Fuck he's not family, he's not even a Firefly"

"Fuck you Driftwood, you wasn't family till mom adopted your sorry homeless ass" Foxy spat, Otis lunged towards Foxy but Eve pulled him back.

"Boys! Boys!" Eve screamed, causing the whole family to cringe and grit their teeth. Both Otis and Foxy stopped obediently. "Otis" Eve said turning to face him and taking both his hands in hers "Foxy has nowhere else to go, his daddy can't cope, if he don't stay here he'll end up on the streets like you were... Do you want that baby?" Eve asked softly, pleading to him with her eyes to give in. Otis looked at Foxy and signed as he thought about what he'd gone through on the streets.

" No mama I don't"

"Good!" Even said cheerfully, clapping her hands together, "Otis you can show Foxy to your room he'll be staying in there tonight"

"What!" Both foxy and Otis exclaimed in unison glaring at each other .

"He's got nowhere else till we can sort out the spare, so you two boys will just have to live with it" Otis growled under his breath as he beckoned Foxy to follow him.

Otis opened the door and showed Foxy into his room. Foxy immediately pulled his dingy white "disco sucks" t-shirt off over his head exposing his toned torso and hairy chest.

"Fuck I'm wetter than a ducks cunt" Foxy laughed, grinning widely .

"Showers that way" Otis grunted then he went down to grab a beer, he knew he was going to need one, this was going to be a long night.

When Otis got back to his bedroom he couldn't believe his eyes, there was Foxy in one of Otis's vests sat in Otis's bed, covers pulled up to his ribs with his hands behind his head, grinning his stupid grin that caused his cheeks to bunch up under his eyes.

"What the fuck! Get the fuck out my bed" Otis growled.

"Fuck you, I ain't sleeping on the floor, you sleep on the floor" Foxy swore back.

"Fuck off it's my fucking bed and I've got a bad back"

"YEAH well I'm the newbie so I get the bed" Foxy grinned back, taunting him.

"No! You're the newbie so you haven't done shit to earn a fucking bed yet" Otis growled. "Fuck this shit, I'm getting in so you better get the fuck out" Otis warned, hoping that Foxy wouldn't call his bluff and would sooner sleep on the floor than sleep next to him.

In the room next door Baby lay in bed with a pillow pressed over her mouth to cover her hysterical laugh as she heard the arguments coming from the next room. It made a change for Otis to get a taste of his own medicine and argue with someone who's mouth could compete against his.

"keep the fuck on your side, don't u dare cross that line" she heard Otis shout.

"Driftwood get your fucking girly hair out my face!" She heard Foxy growl, sounding very annoyed.

"Foxy your fucking beards tickling my neck! Why is your face even that close to my neck?" Otis ranted, Baby started to cry with laughter at the chaos coming from next door. Things were going to get very interesting indeed!


	2. chapter 2

Early the next morning Otis staggered out of his room looking like death. He had hardly slept a wink sleeping next to that hairy, figgity man. Otis was thankful that Foxy hadn't been still in bed when he had woken, he would've been too embarrassed.

"Sleep well?" Baby giggled, tormenting him, Otis gave her a glare.

"Don't you start I'm too tired for your shit" Otis grumbled.

"You sounded pretty cosy in there" Baby giggled, Otis stuck his middle finger up at her.

"I am NEVER having that hairy gorilla sleeping next to me ever again" Otis growled.

"Awww Otis don't be stressed now" Baby cooed "Wanna come play with me?" Baby flirted winking at him.

"Work off some tension?" Otis asked, Baby bit her bottom lip and nodded. Otis nodded back and allowed himself to be dragged into her room.

Baby pulled her top over her head and Otis shut the door behind him.

"You know the problem with you Otis? You're so serious, you can never relax" She says, leading him to the bed.

"mmm feeling pretty relaxed right now" Otis mumbled, running his hands over her body.

Baby went to push him onto the bed but Otis stopped her.

"Nu ugh me on top always remember" Baby sighed.

"Fine spoil sport" Baby pouted, wiggling out of her jeans and bending over the bed.

Otis groaned as he pushed himself into her, this was always a great way to get rid of his stress.

Afterwards Otis got dressed and headed off downstairs. As Otis got closer to the kitchen he could hear voices, the closer he got the louder they got.

"I can't believe you took some kid in off the street but you gave up on your own child" It was Foxy and he sounded bitter.

"That was a long time ago Foxy, I didn't even know where you were until your dad tracked me down" Otis heard his mum reply.

"And you didn't even try and find me?" Foxy said sounding sad.

"I didn't even know where to start, it was so long ago"

"No I just think you were too busy with your new family and replacement son" Foxy spat.

"Otis isn't your replacement!" Eve snapped, this surprised Otis he had never heard his momma get mad before. "Yes he's my son but he's not your replacement, he's just as much a part of this family as you!"

"Yeah, well I'm here now so he can leave now, you don't need him anymore, your _actual _son is here!" Foxy said strolling out the kitchen not noticing Otis as he leaves.

Otis's stomach flipped, Foxy was trying to get momma to kick him out. He began to think maybe his time with the fireflies was over, he knew it would eventually, nothing good every lasted in his life. And why would Eve choose him over her own blood born son if she had to? Now Otis had the decision of whether to leave before he was thrown out.

Otis went upstairs threw his old backpack on the bed and started stuffing what few belongings he had into it. Otis wasn't going to hang around to be thrown out and have his heart broke again, he would leave on his own accord. He couldn't witness the family he loved so much throw him out onto the street. If they wanted him to go, which they would if they had to choose between them, then Otis would go. It was the least he could do after everything the fireflies had done for him. He wouldn't make momma choose between them.

Otis quietly slipped out while no-one was looking, he was used to being on his own on the streets he'd be OK. After all now that they had their new family member he seriously doubted that anyone would notice that he was gone anyway, he definitely wouldn't be missed.

It had started to rain not long after Otis had left, he knew he had to find somewhere dry to ride out the storm and spend the night. He could feel his feet squelch in the rain as the water soaked through, Otis highly regretted not buying some new shoes sooner.

Soon he came across a doorway that was sheltered from the rain, Otis threw his backpack on the floor and sat on the floor next to it with his knees tucked up to his chest. He was soaked wet through and freezing cold but at least he wasn't causing no arguments for the family.

The next day the family was woken by the choas which was Baby.

"Momma, momma have you seen Otis?" Baby shouted.

"No Baby I haven't seen him since yesterday Why.?"

"I went to wake him but he's not there and all his stuff has gone" Baby explained sounding extremely worried.

Tears brimmed Eves eyes as she stared into the empty bedroom where Otis used to be.

"Ohhh my poor baby, Where's he gone?" Eve cried.

"I don't know momma why would he leave?" Suddenly it dawned on Eve the conversation between her and Foxy, Otis must've heard it, got upset and left.

"Oh Baby this is all my fault we need to find him" Eve wailed tears steaming down her face.

"What's goin' on?" Foxy asked as he walked down the landing.

"Otis has gone packed up and left" Baby said sadly.

"Oh... Guess that means I get a room to myself now huh?" Foxy said grinning.

Suddenly Baby saw red and smacked Foxy hard across the face.

"Fucking bastard, Otis is out on the street and all you can think of is where you're sleeping. Foxy went to lunge at Baby but Baby pulled a knife out of the back of her shorts.

"Just try it Foxy, I'll cut your balls off and feed them to the dogs" Baby threatened her eyes filled with crazy, Foxy knew she meant it and quickly backed down.

"Everyone stop fighting we need to find my Otis, Foxy you go look with RJ or I swear there's no home for you here" Eve said a frilly but trying not to cry, she needed her son back home.


	3. chapter 3

Weeks passed and there was still no sign of Otis. Foxy could see Baby and Eve get more and more upset and worried as the days passed. He didn't like seeing his new family so upset, he hadn't thought that Otis would have meant so much to them. Foxy started to realise that they had to find Otis, if they didn't his family would be perminatly distraught and Foxy would no longer be welcome there.

"I'm gonna go have one last look for Otis before it gets too dark" Foxy said to Eve and Baby.

"Take RJ with you, if you find him he won't come home with you, he's close to RJ he might be able to convince him to come home " Eve said, knowing what Otis is like with new people, especially men.

There was an awkward silence in the truck as they drove around looking for Otis.

"You know Foxy" RJ began, not taking his eyes off the road "You've not been here long and already you've caused trouble, I hope this isn't going to continue" RJ threatened. "Otis has been through a lot, I won't go into details but he don't need you causing him more hurt" RJ said glaring at Foxy. "I'll do whatever I need to, to protect my brother" Foxy nodded not saying a word, this wasn't how he had thought it would go,. Although Baby and RJ were related to Foxy by blood it seemed they would hurt their blood brother if Foxy caused any problems for their adoptive one. Foxy had thought they would stick together with their blood brother over a man they weren't even related too but that wasn't the case.

Suddenly a look came across Rufus's face as if he'd suddenly had an idea.

"I've just thought of where Otis could be" RJ said, wanging the steering wheel round and spinning the car into the other lane.

"Otis was really sick when Cutter brought him home, he found him in an abandoned house, there's a chance he could be there" Rufus explained. Foxy knew that Cutter was Baby's dad but he was still yet to meet him.

Rufus pulled up to an old looking building, the electric had long been cut off and the windows were all boarded up.

"If Otis here he'd have found a way in somehow" RJ said getting out the car to check the back of the house for a way in.

"Otis is here I can feel it" RJ whispered as he noticed some wooden boards missing from infront of a smashed window.

"Get in first Foxy you can get on easier than me"

"Fuck that I'm not going first"

"I can't fit in that hole genious I need to pull some more of the boards away, you can look found while I do that" Foxy sighed irritably but knew he had to show willing, to try and smooth over the cracks with the family.

"Just be quiet he's as skittish as a rabbit" Rufus hissed as Foxy climbed through the hole in the boards.

Foxy crept through the dark corridors and rooms of the house, the house smelt of damp and was freezing cold. He tried to make as less noise as possible knowing the slightest noise could make Otis scatter, but the stairs creaked as he walked up them. He found a dark figure curled up on a dirty mattress upstairs in one of the bedrooms and tiptoed towards it.

"Come on Driftwood what you playin' at mom's worried sick" Foxy said as he got close to the mattress and leaned over to check he was alive.

Suddenly Otis's eyes snapped open suddenly aware that someone was stood next to him. His fists flew towards Foxy and connected hard against his nose. Foxy swore loudly as he got knocked back and covered his face with his hand as blood poured out of his nose.

"Mother fucker!" Foxy shouted, thundering steps could suddenly be heard as Rufus stampeded up the stairs after hearing the commotion.

"What the hells going on?" Rufus exclaimed as he stormed through the door.

"Fucking bastard punched me" Foxy growled, his voice muffled from behind his hand. The punch had taken it out of Otis he lay exhausted and breathless on the bed coughing wildly and covered in sweat.

"He don't look so good" Foxy commented, actually for once sounding worried for Otis.

"No he don't, we need to get him home" Rufus sighed.

Rufus sat on the mattress beside Otis.

"Hay bud, we're gonna take you home OK?" Rufus said softly, Otis whimpered and shook his head. "Otis you're very sick man I'm getting you home everyone's so worried, can you walk?" Otis shook his head, he didn't have enough strength it had been days since he'd ate and he was so sick he could barely stand.

"OK man, I'm getting you out of here but I'm not going to hurt you OK, I promise." Otis groaned and nodded, coughing some more in reply.

Otis whimpered with fear and surprise as Rufus scooped him up in his strong arms and lifted him up as if he was a twig.

" It's alright Otis I'm not going to hurt you I'm just getting you home" Otis nodded and pressed his face onto Rufus's chest, he was finally going home. His family had missed him and had found him and wanted him home. Otis struggled to control his tears as he was carried to the truck and driven back to his family. It made Foxy wonder what Otis had gone through to make him so skittish and why Rufus had had to treat him like a scared little dear.


	4. chapter 4

Rufus carried Otis into the house as if he were nothing.

"Oh noo my poor baby is he OK?" Eve fussed looking at Otis asleep in Rufus's arms. His face covered by wisps of long blonde hair.

"He's sick momma, real sick" Rufus grunted.

"Ohhh Ottiiss" Eve wailed "Get him upstairs to bed I'll get Hugo to see him" Eve said.

"Thank you so much RJ for finding him, my clever boy" She cooed tiptoeing and kidding him on the cheek.

"Your welcome" Foxy said deadpanned behind a blood covered hand glaring at his mother.

"And you Foxy" Eve said waving him off, Foxy wasn't sure if she was purposely being cruel or was just too worried about Otis to care about small details. But still he wouldn't have minded abit or praise or love for his efforts.

Once Otis was safe and settled in bed Eve got Baby to patch up Foxy. Foxy hissed in pain as he wiped the blood off his face with a wet flannel. Bruising and swelling had already started to set in under his eyes.

"Fuck that stings" Foxy cursed.

"Right let's have a look" Baby snapped, she didn't perticually want to as she blamed Foxy for Otis getting sick, she could quite happily leave him with a crooked broken nose.

"One, two, three" Baby hissed as she snapped Foxys nose to the side and pushed it up to realine the bone.

"Fucker!" Foxy hissed, tears brimmed his eyes at the pain.

"Things will be a lot worse if you keep hurtin' Otis, I wanna get close to you and love you like all my brothers but don't go hurtin' him" Baby warned as she stuck the nose strip over the bridge of his nose. Foxy nodded understanding, he'd realised it had been a bad idea to try and eliminate Otis.

After Eve had made sure Otis was OK and Hugo had checked him out she went to have a conversation with Foxy.

"Foxy I want you to look after our Otis, you're still sharing rooms for now but we've made you up a bed" Eve explained.

"What Otis isn't my responsibility!" Foxy snapped.

"He is your responsibility! It's your fault he ran away and it's your fault he's sick" Eve snapped angrily. "You'll be able to keep an eye on him better means your sharing rooms, I want you boys to get along" Foxy sighed irritably but knew there was no point arguing, he knew if he refused they would probably cast him out.

Foxy stomped upstairs to Otis's room, this was so unfair it wasn't his fault Otis was sick. Otis chose to leave and he shouldn't have been listening to other people's conversations. When Foxy saw Otis fast asleep in his bed he was relieved that Eve had washed him and put him in clean clothes. Foxy certainty wouldn't have been doing that, he certainly had no desire to see anymore of Otis's body than he had to.

Foxy looked at the made up bed on the floor and sighed, it looked uncomfortable as hell but it was an improvement to sharing a bed with the hairy guerilla that is Otis. He decided it was time to bed down for the night, it was getting late and he'd need his rest if he was going to have to look after happy boy.

It was early in the morning and still dark when Foxy was awoken by voices.

"No don't get out!" He heard it shout, Foxy frowned and sat up.

"Please don't hurt me" It continued.

"Otis?" Foxy whispered.

"Get out don't hurt me!" Foxy stood up and walked towards the bed.

"It's just me I'm not gonna hurt you fucking idiot" Foxy sighed, irritated at being woken up. Otis shouted and lashed out, Foxy dived out of the way to avoid another punch in the nose. It was then that he realised that Otis was still fast asleep.

"please stop, don't hurt me" Otis whimpered.

"Otis wake up its just a nightmare you fucking weirdo" Foxy growled irritably. "No dad please it hurts" Otis begged, Foxy stopped dead, did he just hear that right? Now he understood, he understood why the Firefly family had taken him in and why the Firefly family were so protective of him and treated him so gently.

Foxy had just got back into bed when Otis screamed, he lay in bed panting and covered in sweat. Foxy pretended to be asleep, Otis was thankful that it looked like Foxy was still fast asleep. He dreaded Foxy finding out he had nightmares he would torment Otis for the rest of his life about it or so Otis thought. He couldn't wait until he got his bedroom room to himself again.

Otis woke up and jumped, flinching with fear and surprise at seeing Foxy looking over him.

"I brought you tea, here take a dip" Foxy said, Otis groaned and shook his head. "Come on you'll never get better if you don't drink" Foxy held the tea to his lips and Otis drank a tiny sip. Otis looked so tired and so pale.

"Driftwood stop being so stubborn" Foxy said sounding frustrated. Otis meant so much to all his family, Foxy knew he had to do all he could to make Otis well again but he was no nurse.

"I swear to god Otis if you don't drink this tea" Foxy threatened, causing Otis to flinch.

"I'm sorry, Otis you can trust me I just want you to be well again that's all, your family wants you better" Foxy sighed, realising if his childhood was like Foxy suspected threatening him wasn't going to help. Otis sighed and drank more of the tea, when he'd finished drinking he started coughing again.

"That's it all done, get some sleep" Foxy said, he couldn't believe he was doing this. A few weeks ago he was trying to illuminate Otis now he was helping him drink tea.


End file.
